One-Shots Solum: Episode 02
:Aired between Rollplay Episode 20 & 21 Recap Meeting Dalamar in Valesburg to Windsail]] It is now early spring, 1510. The party have arrived in the city of Valesburg and are in a tavern together. In the evening the the party are approached by Dalamar, the black robed wizard. He hires the party to deliver a message for him to Windsail to a man named Blackbeard. The party will be paid 100 gold each upon their return to Valesburg with the reply. The party accept the quest. The party, except Brock, sing songs in the bar, but their singing is terrible and they are booed. Ferngus casts Grease on Brock as he tries to pick pocket someone. The crowd gets further outraged, as the party flee the building. The party eventually go to sleep in a different bar. On the road to Windsail The next day the party, except Brock, get supplies & new musical instruments, then leave Valesburg out the west gate towards Windsail. At the end of the first day the party arrive in the village of Willowbrook. The visit the Temple of J in town and discover it is focused on the gods Jon (Farming) & Sol (The Sun) aka Terrin & Illumis using modern names. There are no Jexel or Tudagub statues. The party, except Brock, go to the bar in town and the party play music there. The party's music isn't as bad as last time, but still not any good. Brock heckles the party. Ferngus casts Grease on Brock again. Other people slip over and the party (except Brock) is kicked out. Brock follows out anyway. The party camp outside of town for the night. Overnight Brock sabotages the party's musical instruments, except Vulag's flute. Vulag wakes up before Brock can sabotage it. The party wake up to find their instruments damaged, and Brock frames the villagers for it. The party continue along the road north-west. The party get to Vinyaes and Guy gets his drum fixed easily. Mugging in Fitchview 4 days later the party arrive in the city of Fitchview around noon. Vulag and Liliana go into a butcher's shop to get new strings for Liliana's lute. While in the shop 3 hooded strangers come up to the party and demand the message. Half the party think they are asking the party to play a gig, and start making demands of their venue. The hooded strangers pull out weapons and attack. Guy gets stabbed badly in the right hand. Fergus uses Audible Glamour to call out for help. Vulag knocks out one of the cloaked figures. Liliana knocks out another. Guy hits one with an axe to the face. Vulag executes the man who injured his hand, and the two others are unconscious. Guy ties up the other hooded strangers. The party wake up one of the prisoners and interrogate him. He claims the Brotherhood sent him. They were going to deliver the message to a carriage down by the river. Ferngus writes a fake note for the prisoners to deliver, asking for an exorbitant amount of gold from the brotherhood for the real message. The 2 prisoners are let go. The party then get a town guard to deal with the dead body, claiming he was from a rival band. The party tell their gems from the previous adventure for 250 gold each for 1500 gold total. Vulag, Guy and Liliana each buy riding horses and Brock buys himself a pony, Ferngus still has his horse. The party then ride out of town onward towards Windsail. Windsail The party arrive in Windsail 5 days later. Guy visits a Doctor in town to have his hand treated. The doctors says that Liliana's healing is already doing the job, and the hand will be healed in a few days, or maybe a week. Guy and Vulaug ask some Town Guard for directions to Black Beard so they can deliver the note, but they are told that Black Beard is a pirate, and the Town Guard take the two in for questioning. Guy tells the guards a story of getting a letter from a childhood friend telling him to meet with Black Beard for work. Guy and Vulaug gives different names for the childhood friend. Guy ends up convicing the guard of his story, and the two are let go. The party meet up at a tavern and discuss how they are going to even find a wanted pirate like Black Beard. They decide to make up some band posters for their band, One-Shots. Brock goes investigate with the underworld of Windsail. Brock finds a contact that will let him know where to find Black Beard, in exchange for 55 gold. He will be on the Red Runner, a ship in port. He is warned to only visit during the night. Brock returns to the inn, so reports in. The Red Runner The party decide to go to the meeting tonight. They go to the docks and find the Red Runner is docked on a pier. The party meet with a deckhand on the deck of the Red Runner, who escorts the party below deck to meet with Captain Blackbeard. The party meet with Blackbeard and say they have a message for him from Dalamar. Blackbeard takes the message, reads it, and writes a return message, and gives it to the party to return to Dalamar. Ferngus then plays a game against Blackbeard in chess, which Ferngus wins. The party leave the Red Runner and return to the inn. First thing the next morning they leave town on their horses. This time they plan to take the northern road to avoid Fitchview. Two days later as the party approach Farhaven in the evening the party are ambushed by 2 members of the brotherhood. They offer to buy the letter for 100 gold, but the party say it isn't enough, so fighting breaks out. Guy takes a vicious wound to his chest in the fighting. Vulag kills one of the brotherhood attackers. The party then surround the other attacker to capture him, with Brock knocking him out. The party decide waiting for a few days for the man to wake up is a waste of time, so slit his throat and leave. Ferngus hands out some Leather Speedos to the whole party as they travel onwards. The party get into Farhaven and rest overnight. The party travel onward and after 14 days later back to Valesburg. Along they way their perform music in each town they visit, earning 20 gold each for all the gigs. In Valesburg, Dalamar is standing in the middle of the road into town, leaning on his staff, waiting for the party. Brock give the letter from Blackbeard to Dalamar. Category:One Shots Solum Episodes